


Reunion

by Housenka



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Housenka/pseuds/Housenka
Summary: After joining Corrin’s army at the Bottomless Canyon, Xander struggles with some kind of guilt. [Revelations route]
Relationships: Marx | Xander & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 11





	Reunion

The first battle in Valla had just ended and the military camp was busy with healers taking care of the soldiers’ wounds. It had been so sudden that most of them got hurt without even noticing.

Xander was sitting on a wooden bench, his face reflecting the faint blue glow coming from Jakob’s staff. He knew he was absentmindedly staring at Corrin, who was talking to Ryoma. He looked as she lifted her small hands and touched his crimson armour, surely to comfort him after delivering the most dreadful news about that blonde lass from Cheve. Yet, Xander found himself gritting his teeth and judged himself as a fool. 

“If I may speak”.

Jakob’s voice made him look away. The butler had spoken with the utmost respect, yet the look in his eyes was irreverent as usual. Xander had never been fond of him, but King Garon had chosen him to be Corrin’s attendant and the man had surely proven to be loyal to his master. More than he had been to be fair. “Go ahead,” he commanded, not keen on listening whatsoever snarky comment. 

“I would never dream of suggesting the Crown Prince what to do,” Jakob said, a smug grin telling him he was enjoying himself indeed, “but I would recommend you talk to milady”.

A faint blush crept onto Xander’s cheeks and he promptly coughed into his gloved hand. To be caught staring by a servant... his old nanny would have been horrified. “I already planned to do so,” he responded with a stern voice. 

“Oh, is that so?” Jakob’s grin was now so wide that it reached his ears. He was about to speak again, but decided to think of better words when he saw the threatening look in the prince’s eyes. “It is none of my business, but I know that milady has been quite worried and had her trouble getting asleep. Perhaps something is on her mind and I could not think of anyone else but his royal highness to try and see”. 

Xander sighed heavily and nodded. “She is our leader, it is my duty to make sure she is doing fine,” he agreed and as the butler nodded and went back to his healing process, the blonde man couldn’t help himself but feel ashamed of his own behaviour. Since he and Leo had joined Corrin’s army at the canyon he had not been able to confront her privately. Something warm had tickled his guts when he had felt just how much she was relieved and glad they were finally there. A smile on her lips that said all was forgotten and nothing else mattered but their reunion, a strong fuel that helped him fight at his very best.

However, when Iago had been defeated and the heat of the battle had worn off, he had thought that it couldn’t be that easy to just pretend that the last year and half had not existed. His lips, those lips that during cold and lonely nights had secretly swore to serve and protect her with his own life if so be needed, had spoken the meanest words to her. His shame was too big for him to be around her, so he had decided to just stay silent and let her be. She was a leader now, so many lives depended on her and he knew she would have been too busy to notice that he was avoiding her. 

And yet she had noticed indeed and the butler’s words held a much deeper meaning that even Xander had caught, making him feel miserable and even more ashamed if possible. “Very well then,” he spoke after a while. “Tell Corrin to come and meet me in front of my tent after dinner”.

Jakob simply bowed his head and spun his staff away from Xander’s healed forearm. “Just one last thing. A personal favor.” The butler rose to his feet and patted his trousers. “Please do not tell milady I spoke about this. She would never forgive me”.

While being pretty tempted to, Xander could see that Jakob meant well and would do anything for his protégée. “You have my word, butler”. 

*

Heavy clouds made the skies above dark, that kind of night that reminded him of Nohr ones. Even so, Xander felt uneasy as he waited for his date to join him. He had thought of sharing his worries with Camilla, but decided not to. It was something personal and part of him knew he had been acting like a fool.

“Xander”.

Approaching steps and her greeting made him turn around to lay eyes on her. He was still not used to hear his name coming from her lips, lingering memories of being called Big Brother when they went see her at the Northern Fortress. He didn’t have a clue about how she’d handled the whole family situation and wondered whether that title had passed onto prince Ryoma. 

He tried with a meek smile and a nod, his guts somehow twisting. She got closer and he could sense she was nervous herself. Feeling like they had become strangers with a past, Xander did waste no further time and handled her a wooden sword. “Train with me,” he said, trying not to sound too harsh or bossy.

Corrin chuckled and accepted the weapon. “Old habits die hard,” she noted. “I am not dressed for the occasion though”. 

He shrugged. “There were times you wore worse clothing”. He took off his coat and started rolling up his shirt’s sleeves, a nostalgic grin gracing his rough features. “At least now you got accustomed to shoes”.

“Don’t tease me,” she pouted with a blush. 

“Sorry”. Feeling kind of relieved, Xander swung the sword in the air, ready to begin sparring. “Just one more thing, Corrin. Come at me with all you’ve got”.

The girl frowned. “I always do”. Without further ado, she charged. With a quick leap she tried to hit him, but he dodged quite easily. Not surprised, Corrin tried again and again, yet she did not succeed. Xander was in great shape and few were the times she got to actually beat him while sparring. 

“Focus!” yelled Xander, his commanding voice echoing in the empty yard. He fought back, intercepting her lunge as if he was facing an inexperienced child. “Don’t you feel like you’re exploding with rage, Corrin?”.

“Why should I?” she asked, panting as his blows got more intense. Had he kept on doing like that, her wooden sword would have broken. 

“For Gods’ sake I have been a moron to you!” he roared as she backed away, unable to dodge. “I didn’t believe you, I didn’t trust you. I acted like a soldier instead of being the big brother you knew! And had I had the chance...” He had been too fast and Corrin fell flat on her buttocks. He pointed the sword at her throat, his dark eyes flaming up with something she couldn’t get. “I would have killed you”.

Her chest heaving, cold sweat dripping down her back. Yet, she didn’t look away and held his stare. “I would guess it bothers you way more than you think”. He was so broken, Corrin felt guilty she didn’t grasp it earlier on. As she was about to get up, icy cold droplets started falling from the sky. “Let’s get back to your tent, shall we?”.

*

During her younger days, Corrin had heard many tales about the Crown Prince’s tent but being prisoner to the Northern Fortress she had never had the chance to see it for herself. Elise had been telling her how big and nice it was, and Leo agreed that it was worthy of Nohr’s future king with the elegant furniture and valuable old paintings hung on its walls. And as it was clear that such wealth did not have anything to do with Xander’s simple being, she could perfectly see him in the neatly arranged paperwork laying on the mahogany desk in the corner or in the faint musky scent in the air. As she laid eyes on his king sized bed, Corrin decided to look away. 

There he was, handing her a silver goblet filled with burgundy red liquid. She knot her eyebrows together as she accepted it. “Wine?” She mused. “You would never allow me some back at the Northern Fortress. Not even on Christmas Eve!”.

Xander held his own goblet and made it clink against hers in a wordless toast. “Yes indeed. I would have never let my younger sister any of this”. Feeling somehow calmer than earlier, he allowed himself a small grin before taking a sip. “But now if I look at you... You became a leader people love, and a commander your soldiers respect. You blossomed into a brave woman, Corrin and you deserve to have a drink with me”.

Feeling giddy and deeply honoured of hearing him saying such words, Corrin felt the urge to hide her face behind the goblet and felt the rich taste of the wine on her tongue. She was glad their siblings were not around, else Camilla would have displayed an horrified look at the mere thought of her sweetheart having alcohol; Leo would have insisted drinking some, acting like it was not a big deal but getting wasted seconds later and Elise would have thrown a tantrum because she’d wanted to be like them even though she was too young. “It feels nice,” she whispered and her crimson eyes shone with glee.

“One of Nohr’s finest,” agreed Xander, mistakingly thinking she was talking about the wine. He studied her amused face and all of the anguish he’d felt the past few days seemed to melt like snow on a sunny morning. 

“No, I meant this.” Corrin took another quick sip and leaned on the desk. “Us, being reunited at last.” She let her words sink in. “It pains me greatly knowing you went through such hard times, Xander...”. She put the goblet down and reached over for his hand, rubbing her thumb on the scarred skin he usually covered with gauntlets. Just like when they were at the fortress, she knew that little gesture soothed his restless soul. “I bear no grudge, you know?”.

Xander sighed and relaxed under her soft touch, still his heart was pounding in his ears. It was the first time she got physical after discovering they did not share blood. “You have always been kinder than you should,” he noted. “And I was a prick, pardon me for my language”.

“You acted like you had to. You were raised to be the proud Crown Prince of Nohr and protecting your country came before anything. I won’t deny I felt enraged at first, and extremely hurt knowing you wouldn’t share my goals. And yet in my heart I trusted you’d come to your senses. Time proved me right”. A triumphant smile graced her lips. “But if I had one thing to rant over...”.

Xander shot her a curious look, urging her to keep on talking. He sat in front of the crackling fireplace, where she joined him, a faint blush on her cheeks. 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me we are not siblings?”. As she ventured into a frail path, Corrin felt her chest get heavy. “All those years calling you big brother, looking up at you and your achievements thinking that if I had the same blood as your running through my veins I could be capable of anything”. She bit her tongue and did not mention other feelings she’d held, shameful and sinful feelings of course. 

Hearing what she had to say, Xander decided it was time to refill their goblets. “I am sorry, little Princess. Orders from father were clear,” he explained. “Camilla had no trouble obeying though, to her you will always be her precious sister and no blood connection will make her change her mind”. He paused, very much aware of Corrin’s stare. “And if I have to think of my own actions, well I did not want to upset you with such news. Other than making you feel much more of a prisoner than you already did”. Being the recluded daughter of a king is one thing, but being the princess of a far-away kingdom shut down in a castle would have been too hard for her to bear. He gulped down the rest of his wine, feeling like letting himself go just for once. “And yet restraining myself from telling you it was no easy task”. 

Corrin knew how much it’d cost him to not say. He never was the kind of person who could keep a secret, hence they all found out about their Christmas presents in early December. The thought of him struggling with such knowledge melted her heart, and her cheeks went on fire after hearing his last, little, devilish comment. The way he spoke, oh it made her head spin as he’d barely used that low, sultry tone of voice around her. She lowered her eyes, not able to look at him with such thoughts in her mind. “I will always care for all of you, even though you’re not my real family,” she muttered, very much aware that they probably were putting a final word over that matter. Having said so, the way she felt him beside her was much more of a man than her beloved big brother. A very masculine, musk-scented, muscular man. She inhaled deeply and hurried herself finishing her wine. “That being said, maybe I should get going. Azura and I will meet in the early hours to discuss a plan”.

Xander stood up and nodded, fighting the urge to bestow her with complimentary words over the fact she really had become a splendid commander. “I am glad we sorted things out, Little Princess”. He watched her smile as they approached the entrance of the tent; and there, as if his body has a mind of its own, he let his arms encircle her and his lips press on top of her head in a tender way. “And I am also glad I am Xander to you now”.

Corrin froze, but knew she was burning hot and she swirled in his arms in a rustle of fabrics. “Xander sounds too good to call you big brother anymore,” she sighed, feeling as disappointed as relieved when he let her go. “Goodnight then”.

He smiled, embarrassed he went such lengths yet content with being bold. “Goodnight Little Princess”. War aside, the future seemed to be promising for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I sucker for Corriander? Yes indeed.  
> And another thing I suck at is writing fighting scenes, thankfully that was not the point of this oneshot!   
> It was like the second time I ever wrote about them (my bad), so please indulge me! More to come because I cannot resist them!


End file.
